Of Vampires and Ghosts II
by jayma
Summary: Mitchell knew he had to come to terms with the fact that Annie was a safe source of blood, but he shuddered at the idea. A short sequel to "Of Vampires and Ghosts".


**Title**: Of Vampires and Ghosts II  
**Disclaimer**: Being Human doesn't belong to me, only the character Ariana!  
**Summary**: Mitchell knew he had to come to terms with the fact that Annie was a safe source of blood, but he shuddered at the idea. A short sequel to _Of Vampires and Ghosts_.  
**A/N**: This story will make a lot more sense if you read the previous one. But just in case, there's a small recap below!

**Recap**: In this version of Being Human, George's sister, Ariana, came to visit her younger brother with a little surprise of her own: she was a ghost. During the small amount of time she spent with George, Annie, and Mitchell, she managed to mend a relationship and help start another. Nina found out that George was a werewolf and Annie and Mitchell confessed their feelings. Ariana realized that all she needed to do in life was to be selfless and learn to help others. Her door had finally arrived and she stepped through knowing that she had done some good. This one-shot installment picks up where she left off…

**Note**: Since my story wildly went off track from the ending of Series One, stuff like Annie's door appearing and George marking Nina haven't happened in my universe, haha! I don't know how to mesh both worlds together, so I'm just going to do what I do best: Annie/Mitchell angst and fluff! Enjoy!

* * *

Annie ran the razor under the rushing water from the tap and lightly tapped it against the edge of the kitchen sink. After she turned the water off and grabbed the bottle of shaving cream, she turned around to greet Mitchell who sat on a table chair in the middle of the kitchen.

He smiled up at her and she bit her bottom lip as she returned the smile, "Are you sure you want me to shave you?" Annie asked apprehensively and she twirled the razor in her hand.

"I thought you said you wanted to," he chuckled as he thought about the conversation they had a few nights ago. It was the evening Ariana, George's sister, had departed from this world and the two spent all hours into the night talking.

"_I've always wanted to shave a man. Don't know why, I just do_," Annie had answered in response to one of Mitchell's questions.

"I know, but what if I cut you?" Annie looked down at the razor.

"It's not like I'll die if you do," Mitchell chuckled again and this time he stood up slightly to grab her by the waist and pull her closer. He brought her down against his lap and she sat comfortably facing him, her legs dangling at his sides.

"Now shave," he commanded her kindly, "You know I can't see myself in the mirror and it's a pain to shave without a reflection."f

Annie laughed at his misfortune and sprayed some of the foam onto her hand. She was about to smear it on his face when he grabbed her wrist, "Have I kissed you today?" he asked randomly and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

She decided to play his game and scratched the side of her head as she recounted the day's events, "Hmm, you woke up and took a shower. I watched a bit of television and made some breakfast. You then came down the stairs, said good morning, and tossed me the bottle of shaving cream….Nope, no, I don't think you have," Annie scrunched her forehead and then nodded confidently at her answer.

Mitchell grinned, "Would you like one now before you cover me up in cuts and gashes?"

Annie smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "No faith in your girlfriend, I see."

"I have all of the faith in the world," he whispered and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back to let Annie shave him, but she followed his lips for more. She stuck her hand with foam away from the display of affection and nearly dropped the razor when George sauntered into the kitchen.

He sighed and the two separated, "Do you really have to do that every time?" he whined. He did have the bad habit of stumbling into intimate situations. The last time it happened he wanted to use the bathroom and well, you could say he lost the urge to use it after he stumbled upon another one of their moments.

"I'm giving him a shave, George," Annie answered innocently and smeared the bottom half of his face with the cream.

"How do I look?" Mitchell asked Annie and he looked up at the ceiling with a pensive look.

"Like a know-it-all prat," George answered without looking as he opened the fridge door to retrieve his lunch for work. Annie laughed and Mitchell turned slightly to smack George on the arm. George winced and closed the fridge.

"Yes, but he's a know-it-all prat, who I love," she added quickly.

Mitchell smiled and George gagged, "Spare me the paranormal love, I'm going to be late for work," he said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Mitchell, you coming?" he asked.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you later," he called back and heard the door close behind. He rubbed his hands against her thighs, "Let's get a move on, I have to get to work."

Annie nodded and angled his head. She stuck her tongue out as if she were painting a masterpiece and slid the razor across his cheek. Success! She thought and repeated her movements across the rest of his face and down his neck. When she was done she gave him a big smile and wiped the rest of the foam of his face with the towel.

"Tah dah!" she remarked at her work and gave him a peck on the lips. She brushed her hand across his smooth face, not a cut in sight! He smiled back and that's when she noticed it. He seemed paler than usual and not because she had just shaved his beard away. The space underneath his eyes was darker, while the rest of his face paled against the soft light from the window.

Mitchell noticed her smile disappear and placed a hand on her cheek to grab her attention, "Annie, are you okay?"

She looked down at his chest and swallowed hard at the thoughts in her head. She grabbed a bit of his black t-shirt and pinched it between her fingers.

"When was the last time you fed?" she finally asked. Ariana told her that vampires can feed once a week and manage till the next, but Mitchell had gone a bit longer. They hadn't really talked out that part of their relationship since she left and she figured there was no better time than the present.

He turned his gaze at the question at looked at the window instead. He knew he had to come to terms with the fact that Annie was a safe source of blood, but he shuddered at the idea.

"I don't want to talk about this," he whispered and gently pushed her off his lap. Annie stood up and Mitchell followed.

"Then when are we going to talk about it, Mitchell," she said as he started to walk toward the kitchen doorway.

She stopped him in his tracks when she spoke again, "Don't think I didn't notice your hand shaking earlier when you were drinking your coffee. I'm not blind." His back faced her and she approached him with caution.

"It's alright if you need blood, Mitchell," she spoke softly and raised a hand to touch his arm, "I'm not afraid." He winced at her touch and abruptly took a step forward away from her.

"You don't know the half of it," Mitchell turned to her, anguish written all over his face, "The moment you experience a sharp pain is nothing compared to what follows. Your mind and organs start going into overdrive and the breathing becomes too painful to bear. All of a sudden you feel a thousand needles stab their way up and down your body, while the heat from the wound drives fear down to your extremities. You'll start begging for it to stop, but your throat closes up the moment you want to scream out in pain."

Annie felt an involuntary shiver and directed her gaze at the floor, "That's what will happen, Annie. I want to be with you, but I don't want to cross that line."

He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and started to head toward the door when she called out to him, "_It's not like I'll die if you do,"_ she repeated his words from their earlier conversation. She was afraid that she might cut him during the shave, but he assured her that even if she did, he'd be alright.

He swallowed hard and turned slowly back around to her, "You'll never look at me the same way again if I do," he confessed his worry to her.

She shook her head and her eyes glazed over at the sight of him, "You're the bravest man I know. You're kind, funny, and you care about others even though you have to fight what you are to do so. And you're my best friend. I don't think I can ever see you any other way," she shrugged her shoulders and hoped that he'd change his mind, for his sake.

Before she knew it, Mitchell had dropped his jacket and took two giant strides to lock her in a hug. Annie reacted quickly and encircled her arms around his waist, "I trust you," she whispered against his neck.

Mitchell nodded as he shut his eyes tightly. He looked down at Annie's shoulder and his hand inched closer toward her hair. He gently pushed some strands aside and exposed the smooth arch of her neck. He closed his eyes again at the sight, but she calmed him down with the soothing circles she drew on his lower back. He hesitantly lowered his head and deviated from his path slightly to place a chaste kiss beneath her ear. He heard a pleased sigh escape her lips and the sound made his eyes turn black. He couldn't restrain himself any longer as he plunged forward and penetrated the inviting spot on her neck.

The sharp pain made Annie stand on her toes and lean into Mitchell as everything he had explained earlier came to pass. Ariana mentioned that it would hurt, but Annie believed now that that was the understatement of the year. The thought of her helping Mitchell and the fact that she loved him dearly made the pain somewhat bearable.

After several moments passed by, Mitchell felt fully revitalized and his fangs finally retracted as a satiated feeling rested at the pit of his stomach. He saw traces of blood around the puncture marks and he instinctively licked them away before the wound healed on its own. He was afraid to pull back and find himself in an awkward conversation with her, but she came to his rescue yet again.

"I won't lie to you," she started as she pulled back and eyed him. He looked worried at her statement and waited for the worst, "It hurt like a bitch," she pointed her finger at him.

He was about to apologize when she cut him off, "But I would do it all over again if it meant that you'd stay as the John Mitchell that I know and love," she smiled at him. She wiped a bit of blood off his bottom lip and hid the evidence beneath his black shirt.

He flashed his charismatic smile and lifted her up. She shrieked and then giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "You're going to be late for work," she wriggled against him, but he held her firmly against him.

"George will cover for me," he winked at her.

"What do you plan to do for the rest of the day?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip again.

He started to walk up the stairs and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe something along the lines of 'you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours'?" he proposed and he seductively placed a kiss at the base of her neck.

"Mmm, I like this plan!" Annie giggled her way up the stairs, Mitchell's laughter not far behind.

* * *

**A/N**: Like I said! Short, angst and fluff! I was watching Annie/Mitchell fanvideos all weekend long and I just had to write something that connected to my previous story. Sorry it took this long and it's this short! Let me know what you think!


End file.
